Shadow's Story
by Aura-Sphere-Of-Doom
Summary: 1000 years after a Lucario set a curse upon a town, a girl, Shadow, is born. She doesnt know about this curse, but soon, her whole life is about it. After getting captured by J and being brainwashed, Ash Ketchum comes to the rescue. Main character not Ash
1. Shadow

_Hi everyone! Sorry about the Heart and a Pokeball thing. No one was reading and I completely ran out of ideas for the story, but this one came up and I though I should jot it down. Well, it ended in a complete introduction, so I'm continuing this one and I have deleted the Heart and a Pokeball. Second FanFic, so please, no fire! And I am begging you on my hands and knees, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you. And even though this is under Pokefan30648, it's __**his**__ (for those who read A Day of Love, please read it, he's a good author) little sister. He's working (desperately) to get me my own account._

_By the way, I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo or its affiliates either. Read and enjoy!_

Shadow's Vengeance

(Introduction)

The house was old, very old, with its shingles falling and the door half on and half off. It creaked like a rusty bolt, and swayed at the slightest wind, like an old man, a haunted old man. It was so haunted; no one walked by it, they didn't even look at the house. But, of course, all haunted houses in fairy tales and whatnot, had to have a reason why the house was haunted. Now this is the story of house 66666 on Darkith Lane in the Sinnoh Region.

The story starts with a slave girl, a king and a Lucario, who lived in this haunted house on Darkith Lane in the Sinnoh Region. This was about three millennia in the past, it wasn't haunted… yet. The house was in its prime, colors were brilliantly layered and the mansion was the talk of the town. In fact, the town's king had taken up resident in this mansion, along with his slave girl, his wife and his Pokemon.

"Where is that slave girl now?" asked the king irritably.

"I am right here sir. Please, would you like a drink of water or beer?" a small slave girl pushed herself away from the shadows and toward the great king in his chair. Her legs were chained together so she couldn't run away; her black hair was oily and slick. As she looked up, you could see fear in an oasis of brown that shaded her eyes.

"Peel me a grape, pluck me a chicken!" the king roared as he began to chug down a beer that had been unwisely set next to his throne.

"Another figure appeared next to the slave girl. It was about the height of the girl, with two long ears straight up, with almost entirely blue body. A black line went over the figure's eyes and part of the long muzzle and went as a line between his long ears. The chest was yellow fur with a spike in the middle; the paws were black with another spike on the back of each paw. Two sensory ears came out on each side of the head just below the ears and a blue tail finished it off.

"_Master, you called for me?_" The figure looked at the king, then to the girl who hid her face in embarrassment.

"Finally, an evolved Riolu for my own at last, a Lucario for my own fun and games!" The king leapt off the throne to land in front of the Lucario. "You don't know how long I have waited for you!"

"_But, you are not my master. They told me that a girl was to be, not the king. That girl is my Master"_ the Lucario pointed at the slave girl who was now cowering against the wall.

"FOOL, GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD, I AM YOU MASTER AND ONLY ME!" The king roared again, at the Lucario. "YOU HEAR ME? I AM YOUR ONLY MASTER!"

"_I must have that girl as my Master. So heed my warning and do not try and follow us. If you do follow us, I will destroy this mansion, but by destroying it, one shall rise and destroy your town. Head my warning and never follow us, for I, Lucario, set my wrath upon you!"_

The Lucario grabbed the girl and bounded off, sending spheres of energy at the king. The king sent his soldiers after the Lucario, never heading its warning. He kept at it until five years later when the doctors arrived to announce that the king was to be put to his death bed. He died the same day, but had ordered his son to order the soldiers to keep searching for the Lucario. Lucario, seeing this, began to destroy the mansion, with help of other Pokemon. The mansion was destroyed, and the curse was set upon a small girl's town, a girl three millennia in the future. This girl had never heard of the king, or the slave girl, or the Lucario, but oh, she wanted one so dearly…

_Like it? I do, and I hope your clicking that review button! REVIEW PEOPLE! Thank you!_


	2. Trouble Brewing

Shadow leapt around, hardly containing any of her joy. She was turning ten today, the official day that meant she was to get her first Pokemon.

"You should get a fire type Shadow! Then you could burn anything in your path!"

"Don't listen to your father, you can choose what ever you like,"

"As long as it's a fire type, or at lest spews fire, and I'll be happy," the tall distinguished man looked down at his daughter.

"I want a Lucario daddy!" the girl looked up at her brown haired father, and then to her blonde haired mother who smiled and shook her head sadly.

"There are only Chimchar, Piplup, and Turtwig for starter Pokemon. You will have to choose one,"

"Then how did the legendary sir Aaron obtain a Lucario?" the girl moved the silver like hair away from her eyes to stare fixedly on her mother's blue eyes.

"Not now Shadow, anyway, we're almost at the Professor's. He will give you a starter Pokemon worthy of your trust and capabilities,"

The trio walked up the small pathway to a small cottage. Knocking on the door, the father smiled at Shadow.

"Hello you guys, come in, come in! You're the last ones for today," A tall, lithe white haired man appeared at the door, gesturing for them to come in. Every room and hallway had books and different computers and technology lying around.

"Sorry about the mess, but one of my Cyndaquil had a bit of a temper tantrum and blew up this whole place," the man gestured toward burn marks and scratches in the walls. "Guess the little guy doesn't like Veilstone City, this way,"

They came to a stand still next to a circular table, on which were four Pokeballs.

"Choose one, and that one Pokemon will be you partner and your best friend for life," the Professor smiled encouragingly at Shadow.

The young girl looked at the four Pokeballs. Three were nestled around the fourth, which was in the middle.

"I thought there were only three starter Pokemon sir, why are there four?" Shadow looked at the Professor who scratched his head and smiled.

"Don't hesitate to try something new. You never know, you may get what you've always wanted," he smiled and passed Shadow the Pokeball. It felt light and good in her hands, and she felt compelled to see what kind of Pokemon was in the mysterious Pokeball. She tossed it high into the air.

A beam of white lit shot out of the Pokeball, before forming a crouched figure, before standing and looked up into the eyes of Shadow. It had a black line around both eyes that ended below its ears. One small sensory ear came out from the black on each side of the head. A yellow collar burst in color around the neck before it turned to black line that ended as a point on its belly. A small blue tail stuck out oddly and on the back of each paw was a white round bump that would turn into spikes when it evolved.

"That's… that's a Riolu!" Shadow ran over and picked up the Riolu, holding it and smiling at its bewildered face.

"_Are you Shadow, the one that my father told me about? Are you the One?"_ The Riolu looked at Shadow, using its telekinetic power to talk to humans.

"I thought only Lucarios could talk," stammered Shadow, who gently placed it on the tiles before moving cautiously out of the way.

"_Master, please, just answer the question,"_ the Riolu sounded impatient.

"Yeah, I am Shadow. Why?" Shadow slowly inched toward the Riolu.

"_Then you are the One, the One that shall be known as the human Mew. Do you know of a Pokemon named Mew?"_

"Mew, cant Mew change into any Pokemon it wants?" Shadow asked the Professor who grabbed a book lying on some of his equipment. He flipped to a page and pointed at the picture of Mew. It was pink, with a long tail and a cute smile, plastered onto its features.

"_The day I evolve, the day I learn Aura Sphere, you will learn how to change your shape into any Pokemon you like. There, however, is a catch to this privilege"_

"I have to have a Pokemon command me in battle, am I correct?" Shadow's face fell.

"_At certain times, you may be able to battle on your own. Eventually, when you're older, you can battle by your self, but the day I evolve and many days after, you must have me command you in battle. It is not all bad. You can be an Entei or a Lugia or even a simple Pokemon like a Ninetails or a Growlithe. Wouldn't you like that?"_ the Riolu watched Shadow. She smiled and nodded.

"But is all of this true? How can it be?" Shadow looked at Riolu. "How is it that this great power is placed on me?" She began to cry.

"_Master, don't be sad, I can explain once we go,"_

"Bye father, good bye mother, I will visit every now and then, but now I must go. Riolu will take care of me, and I must hear what is about to happen to my life," Shadow hugged her parents for the last time and ran out the door with Riolu following.

"But what about Riolu's Pokeball?" the Professor shouted after Shadow.

"I don't need it, break for all I care!" before Shadow ran off, with her Riolu closely following.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing? I mean, what is all of that stuff about a human Mew? I wonder if that is even possible," Shadow's mother looked skyward. "Protect her Arceus, please, and guide her well,"

Shadow's father turned to leave, when he spotted a notebook, flipped open to a page, on which was a diagram of a Riolu. To his surprise, it was his daughters newly picked Riolu. There was a small paragraph about finding an egg on the porch, then a page about doing an experiment, and the Riolu had gotten in the way. The man's eyes widened as he came to a paragraph that stopped his heart;_ "I fear that Riolu will evolve too quickly, and the curse will become real. I have tried to reverse this tragic problem, but to no avail. My home town will be turned to rubbish in ten years time. What makes me quiver in fear the most, is that this "Shadow" I keep seeing in my great, great, great father's journal is that, once destruction as stopped, and a new Guardian of Aura comes and saves us, flashbacks will happen and Rare Hunter J the Second may rise again, to be more powerful, more cunning, more evil and more destructive. I fear that the "Shadow" is one of my closet friend's heart. His daughter, Shadow, who loves to play with Pokemon, and has a dream to have a Lucario when she grows up…"_

"Professor is there something that you have failed to tell me and my wife before our daughter left? For I happened to be looking around, and what catches my eye, this journal entry. And amazingly, it was written yesterday, and it pertains to my daughter's life. And I think that we would want too know if our daughter is in any trouble, right?" The man looked at his wife.

"What? What is going on honey? Is Shadow in trouble?"

Before the man could answer, the Professor butted in.

"She, unfortunately, is on a path of destruction that will change my life, as well as yours and the whole region, and the worst part, it can't be stopped…"


	3. Abandoning Father

_Okay, this doesn't have a long battle in it, but I was trying to think of a good battle, and a different scenario came to me. Read and enjoy!_

"Do you think I was too harsh on them?" Shadow sat under a small tree, picking berries and stuffing them into her backpack.

"_No, I don't think that they saw you any differently in their eyes, you just wanted to start your journey, that's all. Nothing can stop you, and you were excited. No one can blame you for that,"_ the Riolu was also sitting under a tree, meditating.

"Well, that's enough berries for right now. Tell me about your self, who is your father anyway?"

"_He was the Great Sir Aaron's Lucario. After being trapped in the staff, he was released by some fellow trainers. In his last days, he made an egg out of Aura and through the power of Aura, sent the egg into this time. But he would talk to me about the future that I was about to have before he sent me. My father sent it to the Professor, and hopped that you would come along and find me, for he couldn't control the future, then, a day latter, he died saving the Tree of Beginning and Mew. I hatched only days after his death, and the Professor put me up for sale in shops, but no one wanted me. He must have known you liked Fighting types, for he told me a girl was to come and choose a starter Pokemon, and he would be letting her have me. I was scared, and then I remembered what my father had told me. He told me that a Shadow would be the One to help me. And she would change into any Pokemon she wanted the day I changed,"_ the Riolu suddenly broke out in sweat, and stopped abruptly. He had told a lie to his master's face! But why had he?

"Wow, your father must have really cared about you," Shadow smiled as she ate a few berries. "Want one?" she tossed one into the Riolu's paws, smiling encouragingly at him. "They help with stress,"

The Riolu took a bite and smiled at the sweetness in the berry, forgetting the worry that had engulfed him a moment ago.

"So, who is your father, your real father?" Shadow smiled as the Riolu leapt up in utter bewilderment.

_Master, I don't know what you're talking about…_ the Riolu refused to look into Shadow's eyes.

Shadow closed her eyes and concentrated. She had learned that with little effort, she could reach into people minds and find a truth hidden among the fog of thoughts. Riolu knew what she was doing when he felt her presence in his mind. He shook his head and tried to dispel her, but it was no use.

"Your father abandoned you and cursed a town, the town that I grew up in, correct?" Shadow looked at the Riolu who shuffled slowly away. "Does this mean that the Human Mew is a lie?"

"_No Master, it is true! I am sorry that I lied. I was worried that you wouldn't like me because of what my father did to your town. The Human Mew is true! I don't know why I lied, and I certainly don't know why he would curse your town, but it's all true! And the only thing that my father left me is the gift of speech,"_ The Riolu looked into Shadow's eyes for a look of encouragement, but all he found was confusion.

"Hey, you with the Riolu, look sharp! I want to battle you!" Shadow turned to stare at a small boy, about her age with a Turtwig by his side. "Where's your starter Pokemon? Where is it?"

"Riolu is my starter Pokemon, why?" Shadow knew that Riolus were not supposed to be starter Pokemon, but she didn't care.

"Then you must have been late when you picked up your Pokemon! So I challenge you to a battle! If you win, I'll let you have this Pokemon that some kid gave to me, if I win, I get your Riolu. Deal?" The kid smiled at her.

Shadow nodded deftly and bent down to look into Riolu's eyes. "We can do it Riolu! I know we can. Just open your mind and we can communicate through thoughts!" Riolu nodded.

"You're on!" Shadow and Riolu took a few paces back while the boy sent out his Turtwig.

"Riolu, you're up!" Shadow shouted to her Pokemon. "Remember what I told you, kay?" Her Riolu nodded. He could prove himself worthy and make sure that his Master didn't think of him badly for lying.

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf!" the boy shouted from across the field.

"_Doge that Razor Leaf and use Quick Attack!_" Shadow thought in her head. To her delight, Riolu did as she said, leaping up and coming down and hitting the Turtwig. _"Nice job!"_ Shadow was ecstatic with happiness.

"Turtwig, use Bite!" the Turtwig flew at Riolu with surprising speed and bit down on its arm.

"_Riolu, use Force Palm to get him off!_" Shadow commanded her Riolu. Riolu placed his free paw on the Turtwig. The paw glowed and Turtwig was shot back from the energy. It landed on its back, fainted.

"Yes! We won Riolu, we won!" Shadow's Riolu leapt around in excitement as well.

"Good job Turtwig, return! Here is your prize, just as said. Oh, and the Professor said that the Pokemon will be evolving soon! See ya!" The boy turned and ran off leaving Shadow with a Pokeball. "Come on out!" Shadow said as she tossed the Pokeball into the air. A small lizard looking Pokemon appeared. It had a pink belly and a green body with a darker green tail. "Tree!" the Pokemon cried.

"A Treecko, cool! They evolve into a Grovyle and a Sceptile!" Shadow smiled. "And the kid said you're going to be evolving soon! You and Riolu will get together I hope. Will you Riolu?" Shadow looked at Riolu who smiled and nodded.

A rustling in the bushes caused all three to look up. A Burmy shuffled out.

"Okay, Treecko, I choose you!" the Treecko leapt to attention. "Treee!"

The Burmy panicked and used Vine Whip, whipping Shadow's Treecko.

"Treecko, use Tackle, and then use Leach Seed!"

The Treecko shot forward and hit the Burmy. It jumped away and threw three little seeds that planted themselves on the Burmy's body. Suddenly, red electricity shot from each seed and drained the Burmy's energy. It landed face down on the ground fainted.

"Nice job! Let's go see if we can train anywhere else! Return Treecko!" Shadow smiled as the Treecko obediently returned. She had two Pokemon now, and she was ecstatic!

_Okay, it was a lame battle, I think so to. Really fast and really stupidly slow. Read the next chapter to get a better battle!_


	4. Surprise Encounters with Changes

_Okay, the battle is almost here, and so is the climax! READ! You must!_

It was a few hours later, around 2:00 when Shadow came across a trainer practicing with a Piplup. Stopping for awhile, she watched the trainer as he worked with the Piplup to improve its Bubble attack. It looked like fair game when he called out his Finneon. She decided the time was right. Calling out her Treecko, she walked over to the other trainer.

"Hi, I noticed that we both are trainers and wanted to know if you liked to battle with me and Treecko and Riolu here," Shadow looked at her shoes. She disliked having to talk with other people and had become very shy over the course of time.

"Sure, let me get ready and we can have a go," as the trainer recalled his Finneon, a Pokeball fell out of his jacket. "Opps!" He swooped down and picked it up, blocking Shadow's view of the Pokeball.

"I saw that, now what is it?" Shadow looked annoyed and she motioned for Riolu to step up and help her "convince" the trainer to tell her what was going on.

"Okay, its just that, I feel bad because I really didn't want this Pokemon, but someone came along and told me to take it. The guy was weird because he was only an inch shorter then me and he had two tall ears that stood perfectly up. I guess that I took the Pokeball out of pure shock, and I didn't want it to be cast out into the world, you know? What really got me was that I was hearing voices… in my head. But I m not insane," the trainer added the last bit quickly.

"I don't think you're insane, but what kind of Pokemon is it?" Shadow gently picked the Pokeball from the trainer's hand and called out what looked like a tattered brown fish. It flopped helplessly and looked sadly up.

"I don't want it! I mean, it's the weakest Pokemon, well besides Magikarp, around. It's a Feebas, and I don't want it! And I know that I don't want to be seen with it," the trainer looked at the Feebas. "Hey, tell you what. If I win, I get your Treecko, since it's really cool, and if you win, you can have this Feebas. Deal?" The trainer stuck his hand out.

Most would think this as an unfair deal, but Shadow knew better.

"Sure," Shadow took it and shook it heartily. She knew that Feebas evolved into a beautiful Milotic and would probably help her win many battles in the future. And besides, she knew she couldn't lose!

"Ready for the hardest battle of your life?" the trainer smirked. "We'll use all of our Pokemon, and whoever has the most Pokemon still standing wins!"

"Okay, your on!" Shadow felt ready and excited to begin.

"Okay, Finneon, I choose you!" In a flash of white light, the Finneon came out and landed, spurting a little water into the air to make a small rainbow.

"Treecko, your up!" the Wood Gecko Pokemon took up a stance of a business man, which made Shadow laugh.

"Finneon, spin and use Bubble Beam!" The Finneon spun and a stream of bubbles began to shot outward. Some made a protective nest around the Finneon while other bubbles shot toward her Treecko.

"Jump up and use Bullet Seed!" Treecko jumped, but the bubbles hit him straight on, causing Treecko to fall back. "Treecko, are you okay?" Shadow looked at the Wood Gecko, which stood and shook off the attack. "Okay, use Bullet Seed and pop those bubbles!" Treecko opened its mouth and let loose a stream of golden bullets that popped each bubble.

"Finneon, use Aqua Tail!" The Finneon's tail glowed blue and it surprisingly moved fast toward Treecko.

"Treecko, use Pound, and then use Bullet Seed!" Treecko leapt toward the Finneon and rammed its tall to block the Aqua Tail attack. The two Pokemon glared at each other before the power of the two attacks became to much, and an explosion shot the two Pokemon away from each other. Shadow's Treecko opened its mouth and once again, fired off a round of glowing seeds at the Finneon.

"Finneon, doge using Quick Attack, then use Silver Wind!" The Wing Fish Pokemon dodged, streaming a white energy behind it before stopping mid air and flapping the large fins, causing silver gusts of wind to rain down on Treecko.

"Treecko, use Bullet Seed to stop the Silver Wind, and then use Leach Seed!" The Wood Gecko began to fire off a whole bunch of seeds, which crashed into the Silver Wind, causing another explosion. Smoke quickly filled the field.

"Treecko, change of tactic! Use Pound, then use Bullet Seed!"

"Finneon, Silver Wind again!"

Treecko shot upward into the smoke, but the Finneon use Silver Wind again, hitting Treecko and causing him to plummet to the ground.

Treecko!" Shadow ran toward the crater. As the dust settled, Shadow noticed that Treecko was evolving! It was glowing brightly and soon, the light faded to reveal a taller more agile creature. It had a long single leaf that was the length of its body. It had a pink belly with a solitary band of green on the waist. Three leaves stuck out from the wrist and the tail had split into two leaves, half the length of its body

"Grovyle!" It challenged the Finneon.

"Nice job Grovyle! Now let's try some of your new moves, Leaf Blades now!" Grovyle leapt up and raised its right arm above its head. The three leaves fussed together to make one large leaf that looked like a scythe and glowed a bright green. Grovyle stretched its arm father above its head and crashed in down on the Finneon. The two Pokemon fell to earth, but only Grovyle landed on its feat.

"Nice job Grovyle, no use Headbutt!" Grovyle ran at its opponent on the ground and hit it, making it fly into the air. "Finish this, Bullet Seed!" Grovyle opened its mouth and let lose twice as many seeds as when it had been a Treecko.

The explosion was amazing, and dust filled the air. Finneon lay on the ground knocked out cold.

"Good job Finneon, return! You know, you're tougher than I though!"

"Same to you! Okay Grovyle keep doing what your doing!" Shadow smiled at her Grovyle.

"Vyle, gro, vyle!" It responded.

"Okay, Piplup come on out and show them what a Drill Peck is like!"

"WHAT?" Shadow recoiled in amazement, a Piplup that possibly knew Drill Peck?

Before Shadow could tell her Grovyle to dodge, the Piplup rammed into the Grovyle, spinning and with its beak glowing, and pushed off with its feet. Grovyle fell back, knocked out.

"Good job Grovyle, return!" Shadow looked at her Riolu, "Ready?"

"Okay, I choose you, Riolu!" Shadow's Riolu bounded forward.

"Piplup, finish this, Drill Peck!" Once again, the Piplup leapt forward spinning while its beak glowed.

_"Riolu, dodge using Quick Attack and use Force Palm from behind!"_ Shadow smiled as her Riolu leapt above the Piplup and landed behind it. As the Piplup stopped to see where Riolu went, The Emanation Pokemon placed its paw on to Piplup's back. The paw glowed yellow, and Piplup was thrown backward.

"What? Is your Riolu not fond of orders? Good thing I'm getting the Grovyle instead," the trainer looked at Shadow, slightly bemused.

"Na, I can speak to Riolu in my head. I am going to see if I can speak to Grovyle this way, cause I _know_ I'm winning!" Shadow smiled before telling her Riolu to use Force Palm again. But this time, something very strange happened. Riolu shot its paws out and a blue sphere began to pulse from between Riolu's paws.

Riolu froze has a growing Aura Sphere faded in and out of existence. With sudden ferocity, Riolu drew his paws in, close to his chest, and thrust them back out, causing the Aura Sphere to fly straight into the Piplup. The Penguin Pokemon was thrown back, yet again, into a tree, knocking it out.

Riolu turned to run into Shadow's awaiting arms, but stopped halfway across the field and began to glow. Shadow desperately tried to run forward and grasp Riolu's paw, but for some reason, she couldn't move. A mist was slowly settling around her and she couldn't see Riolu very well. She struggled, but something told her that neither her or Riolu would get hurt; she relaxed and allowed the soothing mist to cool her down from the heat of the afternoon sun.

Meanwhile, Shadow never got to see Lucario emerge from the glowing. Its ears were now perked and ready, and two sensory ears now came out underneath his primary ears. On the back of each paw were there used to be little white bumps, were now spikes. In the middle of its yellow chest with a black band that went as a U underneath the chest. Each paw was black with a blue arm or leg and its ears were blue. The sensory ears were jet black along with a band of black between the primary ears, the top of its muzzle and over and around each eye that went as a stripe behind the head.

Lucario shook its head and looked around to see particles falling off of his master. Running over, he watched as two wings, a tail with two sharp points and two large hind legs protruded from Shadow's body. Her neck became elongated and a thin head with eye crests appeared.

The mist around Shadow faded and in her place was a magnificent Lugia!

"Holy moley! That was weird feeling! Is that what it feels like to evolve Lucario?"

_"Master, don't panic, but you're a Lugia,"_ the way Lucario said it, Shadow thought that it was all just a big joke, but when she tried to move her arm forward, a wing smacked the ground at her side. She looked behind her, and saw the tail, the white body with five small blue fins along each side of her back.

"How in world can I be talking though?"

_"Look at the trainer and speak,"_ Lucario thought to his master.

"Hi there, I didn't catch a name…" the boy was backing away muttering and recalling his Piplup. He threw the Pokeball with the Feebas and ran like the wind toward a group of trees.

"Guess only Pokemon can understand me. Can I understand Pokemon?" Shadow thought to herself out loud. "And Lucario, HOW THE ^*#$ AM I SUPPOSE TO TURN BACK INTO MY HUMAN FORM? I really don't want anyone seeing me and trying to catch me and turn me into an evil force of nature," Shadow vented some feelings toward her Lucario.

_"Think about being human,"_ Lucario gave her a weak shrug and walked a few paces away and began to meditate.

Shadow thought long and hard about how to transform into her human form. She thought about it long and hard and soon, the misty feeling came back, but this time, (according to her Lucario) there was a blur, and she was standing in her human form yet again.

She bent down and picked up the Pokeball before placing it in her backpack.

"_Try and turn into a Mew,"_ Lucario suggested. "_That way, you can use Transform and turn me into a human. We could go to different places around the world and compete in battles while we try to find some way to return you to normal."_ Lucario looked at his master and closed his eyes.

"Okay…" Shadow thought about the picture she had seen in so many picture books were there was a small pink Pokemon was playing around, leaping and twirling in the pictures with a happy look plastered on to its features.

A flash of light and a blur of colors, and there was a Mew, happily chasing its own tail and bouncing around in a happy fashion. With amusement in its eyes, Lucario stood and walked over to the hyper Mew.

"_Master, please use Transform and think about your human form. Maybe we can use this so you can learn first hand what a Pokemon Battle is like,"_

"Okay, but Mews are really fun," Shadow placed her small pink paw on Lucario and transformed him into her human form. "Cool… OMG IS THAT WHAT I LOOK LIKE? My hair is everywhere and it's all oily, why didn't you tell me this Lucario?!"

"I… um daint now u are south!"

"I think it would be better if you just talk in your head when you're a human…"

"_What I was saying was I didn't know humans cared about their appearance, but what happens if another human tries to talk to me Master?"_

"Okay, we'll practice speech,"

_"When will we begin? Today, after we play around with shape shifting?"_

"That sounds… OMG hide me! Someone's coming! HIDE, HIDE!" Shadow darted off with Lucario running after her.

"_Master, I think now would be a good time to transform me back to a Lucario, and your self back into a human,"_

"Why must you all ways be so calm in a situation like this?" Shadow asked as she transformed Lucario back into its original shape.

"_Lucarios were meant to be calm and orderly. Riolu is an adolescent state of mind that every Lucario has in his or her life time,"_

"Right," Shadow transformed back into a human. "And I guess that explains why you were happier as a Riolu,"

"I could have sworn I saw a Mew and a trainer over there!" A man sounded mad, who wouldn't be. Everyone wanted a Mew in their lineup, right?

WHACK. Something hit the man.

"Oww, I mean, sorry sir,"

"Better, now find that trainer and "convince" them to tell you where this mysterious Mew went, and if the trainer is hiding the Mew, do the Punishment," a female voice could be heard in the forest.

"_Master, that sounds of an evil mind. We need to go."_

"J, I mean, sir! I found traces of a Lugia and a Lucario as well!"

"A Pokemon that can change its shape… catch every Pokemon in this vicinity! A changing Pokemon could give me millions of dollars, maybe even more!"

"Lucario, run! If you don't do as I say, I am going to get really mad really fast!"

"_Master!"_

"Lucario, just GO!"

Shadow's Lucario looked at Shadow for a moment.

"I'll be okay, meet me at the river we past when we were looking for someone else to battle, kay?" Shadow grinned and plunged deep into the underbrush, leaving Lucario scared, unhappy and confused. He didn't know if he should follow her orders, or directly disobey them.

He followed her into the dark forest.

_Creepy, right? I can't wait to read the reviews! And yes, she can change into different Pokemon. It's not to far fetched if you think about Angie liking Ash and Ash liking Angie… dear Arceus, that's scary. But I cant keep talking, so review, and tell me if I'm insane or not to make Shadow a freek of nature!_


	5. Open Wide and Say Ah

Shadow ran toward where she had thought she had heard the woman. She almost ran into her as she came to a clearing. The woman must have been in her early thirties, with silver hair that was about shoulder length and a suit that was purple with red sleeves. From her left elbow down to her hand, there was a small cannon looking thing. Her right hand rested on a large teal and red dragon. Behind her, and just to the left was a large purple scorpion.

"_A Salamance! Wow, must be a powerful one at that! Geez, if Lucario was here, he would have freaked out at the size of those pincers on that Drapion as well!_"

Something hit Shadow, and without knowing what she was doing, she transformed into a human sized form of Dialga.

"J, behind you!" The man that had been hit pointed at Shadow, she tried to run, but it was too late.

"Salamance, Hyper Beam," the giant Salamance opened its mouth and began to create a ball of energy that suddenly rushed at Shadow.

"_MASTER! DODGE!"_ Lucario came running, and as it said dodge that is what Shadow did. "_Use Roar of Time!"_ Lucario commanded.

The Dialga's diamond on its chest glowed and the fins on its backside extended. Dialga opened its mouth and energy began to collect, before forming a ball. Suddenly, the ball turned into a powerful beam that hit the Hyper Beam, exploding on impact.

"Powerful, Salamance, use Hyper Beam, Drapion, Hyper Beam as well,"

"_Master, Draco Meteor!"_

Shadow's Dialga shape created a ball of black above her head, before shooting meteors from the energy. The explosions hid the two Pokemon from Rare Hunter J, but her goggles could easily see them. Now there was a Latias and a Lucario.

"_Mmm, so the Lucario is a normal Pokemon, while… whats this?! The Latias is a human?"_ Rare Hunter J thought to her self as she leveled the cannon on her arm. She briefly aimed and fired.

The smoke cleared and there, incased in stone was a Latias.

"Got yo…" J stopped as the stone Latias disappeared.

"Sir, I don't think you got… WHACK" the man was hit again, by the Salamance's tail.

"We have a mission, assigned by me, get us to the airship. I have some thinking I need to do.

In the bushes, two pairs of eyes watched Rare Hunter J.

Turning around, J thought she saw something come up on her goggles. She scanned the area once more, and spotted the two helpless Pokemon hiding in some bushes.

"I know your there, Salamance, Hyper Beam!" J looked at the bushes as the Salamance used Hyper Beam, causing the bushes to catch on fire. "Get over here and put out the fire," J angrily shouted at the man. "Do you want to be stripped of henchman duties like the last one?"

"Course not sir! Men, get some water!" The apparent henchman shouted at some straggling men on the side lines. They rushed over with a bucket of water and threw it on the flames.

There cowering was two Lucarios. One had a green sphere surrounding both Pokemon, protecting them from the attacks.

"Cruse you! Drapion, Cross Poison, Salamance, Dragon Pulse!"

The Drapion crossed its arms and its pincers started to glow purple. Drapion rushed at the two Lucarios, and slashed at the Protect, leaving a purple X. Salamance reared back and produced a green ball that hit the shield, yet nothing happened.

"Ariados, use String Shot. This is a prize I don't want to get away," a large purple, red, black and yellow spider came out of its Pokeball and shot strains of silk around the Protect. "You can't get away, even if you try, because my henchman here as a little surprise for roaming Pokemon," J motioned for the man to step up. "Show these two what Arena Trap is."

"Dugtrio, I choose you!" The henchman added a little more enthusiasm when calling out his Pokemon. This Pokemon had three heads that stuck out from the ground.

"Now see if you can use Teleport, uh?" The henchman got down on his hands and knees and began to gloat in Shadow's face.

Shadow whimpered and plastered herself against the opposite wall. The shield disappeared and Shadow fell backward, almost getting stuck in the sticky silk of the Ariados. Rearing back, Shadow turned into her normal form of a human, for just a moment, and turned into a Staraptor. Flying high into the air, Shadow glowed white and plummeted downward and hit the henchman straight on, but when she tried to fly back up, one of her wings got caught in the silk, and she fell down.

"Now, while that Lucario is unprotected, Hyper Beam Salamance!" J pointed at Shadow's unprotected Lucario.

"_Lucario! Dodg…"_ It was too late; the beam hit Lucario and sent him flying into a tree, knocked out, and smoking.

The henchman was picking himself up while Rare Hunter J used the cannon on Shadow's Lucario. J aimed the device at Shadow.

"Open wide and say ah," then Shadow's life froze.

Shadow opened her eyes to see her Lucario strapped to a metal table, prongs touching his paws and head. Struggling, she noticed that only her head and shoulders could move. Her head hit a glass dome that surrounded her.

"What do you want? Please, don't hurt him? He hasn't done anything to you! Please, don't!" Shadow wailed and cried as J came over and place a prong to Lucario's chest and a volt ran through his body. The Lucario cried out in pain.

"Don't, I'll show you that I can change shape, just don't hurt him!" Shadow collapsed in sobs again.

"Shut up and I might tell my henchmen to stop hurting the Lucario and release it."

"Okay! I'll stop, just don't hurt him!"

J nodded toward the group of men, and Lucario was released from the table. Then, walking over calmly, J lowered a lever on a glass container. The feeling of dumbness stopped and the glass dome lowered. Shadow hopped out and transformed into a Celebi. A green, smallish fairy with two small antennas with blue tips. Celebi glowed white, and a soothing sound began to emit. Lucario glowed as well, and soon opened his eyes.

Celebi disappeared for a moment, before reappearing in front of J as an Arcanine, a large dog like Pokemon; that had black and orange zigzags all over its body. It had a large tan tail, a tan head and neck and yellow fur that pointed backward from the ankle.

"_Lucario, we must do as J asks us to do. We can't afford any mishaps on this,"_ Shadow though to her Lucario. "_Just play along,"_ Shadow turned to J. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think you've forgotten that only Pokemon can understand you, so try a different way of communication with me," J glared at Shadow for a moment, before smiling. "Can you predict what attack a Pokemon is going to use with out any special ability?"

Shadow turned into a Lucario. _"Maybe, why?"_

"I might need that ability later, but for now, you will need a tour of the airship… oh, and don't let her see It. We don't what any ideas, do we?"

"Yes sir! Come on Runt…" WHACK

"Will you ever learn to keep your mouth shut?" J looked at the henchman. "Now follow me and we'll show her where she is sleeping," J walked off, leaving Shadow with a very unhappy henchman.


	6. One Moment Is All It Took

_Shadow's captured, J is taking her on as a guest. What could this all mean?! Is Shadow in trouble? What will our hero do? Read! Review! Enjoy!_

J walked a few feat in front of Shadow and her henchman, but for no apparent reason, kept tapping the right hand wall. Her henchman, apparently named Hench by all the other men, also tapped the walls.

"Runt, this way," Hench grumbled as J shot him a venomous glance as he neglected to call her by her real name. The three turned left and entered a long hallway.

"Don't get used to being called Runt; you'll grow out of it eventually," J smiled a thin smile at Shadow and her Lucario.

J tapped the wall three times, and Hench tapped it twice. Suddenly, Shadow felt pain run through her head, causing her to return to her human form, and her eyes squinted like she was trying to stare at the sun. She saw her Lucario fall, and for a moment, anger shot through her veins like fire, but something quenched the anger, and blackness began to settle over the two figures. Trying desperately to stay awake, Shadow screamed and tried to call out her Grovyle, but her arms grew weak.

"_One minute won't hurt, will it?"_ She thought to herself as she finally welcomed the blackness.

J stepped back and looked at the two figures on the floor. Hench stared at her, waiting for an untold signal from her. Finally, she nodded, and Hench grabbed the two and dragged them toward a room.

"Not to rough Hench, she's my next hire, and I want her primed and ready."

Shadow awoke to a splitting headache that tore her head in two. Holding her head in her arms, she tried to stand, but she became dizzy and passed out.

Minutes passed, and soon, Shadow awoke to a slight tilt of the room. Sitting up, she found the headache had disappeared. Her left hand came up to rub her eyes, but there was a cannon nestled on the arm. Looking down, she saw that she was dressed like J, only in a smaller size. To Shadow's confusion, she knew why it was there and why she looked like J, but the reason wasn't to her liking;

"_I'm J's apprentice?!"_ Shadow gasped at the idea.

"Sir, Shadow is awake again, but something is wrong," Hench looked at J, who was sitting in the captain's chair in the middle of the bridge on her airship. The men that were bustling around stopped as the word "wrong" came out of Hench's mouth.

"What did you say?" J turned the chair slowly and stared at Hench. "Did I hear wrong in that sentence?"

"No sir! I meant problem…" Hench trailed off as J shot him the fifth venomous look of the day.

"That's the same thing you dope! If you don't get words straight, I'm going to dispatch you the hard way!"

"Yes sir, but don't you want to know what the problem is sir?"

"Say it quickly, or else," J hissed under breath.

"Sir, Shadow has doubts of being your apprentice sir! Her brain is fighting the mind wipe sir! What is your command sir?"

"First, to kick you off my ship, second, walk her through the Hall, and if that doesn't work, the Room,"

Hench shuddered. "Sir, can I be kicked off before I have to escort her to the Room sir?"

"You're going into the Room too Hench. Don't think I will let you off easy. But, if you can think of a better way, be my guest, and I might let you off easy, it all depends," J looked at Hench, who turned away and cowered against the nearest wall.

"Sir, Shadow is breaking out of storage room 241!" A second henchman was looking at an on screen camera that was hidden in Shadow's room.

"Drapion, scare her into the Hall," J looked at the Ogre Scorp Pokemon and nodded. It rushed off, clacking and snapping at any one in its way.

"J, Shadow is being herded into the Hall, anything else you want?"

"You forgot to say sir, Hench!" A man that had been standing next to Hench nodded at the fuming J.

"Hench, you're this close to being a welcome treat to my Salamance," J held up her hand and showed the unlucky Hench how close she was to throwing him to her Salamance.

"Yes sir," Hench trembled.

"Sir, Shadow is in the Hall, shall I activate Mind Wipe?" Another henchman spoke up from another screen.

"Yes, and put it on screen," the large window that spread out in a U curve blackened out as shutters fell in front of the window and an image of Shadow and Lucario running appeared. A flash, and Shadow and Lucario fell to the ground, moaning and writhing in pain.

"Sir, Shadow is still fighting the Mind Wipe!"

"Stubborn, a good trait when she becomes the next J…" the dangerous female muttered to herself. "Full power, activate,"

On the screen, Shadow screamed, and her Lucario fainted as a high pitch frequency emitted from small speakers in the wall. This time, thin tubes shot out from the walls, and stuck all over Shadow and Lucario's heads. Meanwhile, two arms shot out and grabbed her Pokeballs. The tubes on Shadow and Lucario's heads glowed and retreated into the walls again.

"Sir, the Pokeballs are here, shall we transfer to Mind Wipe Room?" Hench asked.

"Yes Hench, then call a meeting, it's time the rest of the crew figured out what's going on,"

"Yes sir! All crew members, please report to the bridge, all crew members, please report to the bridge." Hench turned to see J looking blankly at him.

"Who are you?" J looked Hench up and down. "Do I know you?"

"SIR?!" Hench ran over and began to smack J's face. Unfortunately, J choose that precise time to snap out of her forgetfullness. She turned to Hench and punched him straight in the nose.

"I'm fine." J stood and walked toward the head of the bridge and turned. "Tell the crew members to hurry up."

_

* * *

_

Well, looks like J is having some trouble all of a sudden. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! It means a lot! Anyway, I might suddenly slow down on writing my story cause I have to get it all edited and revised and stuff, and it takes a few days to get things written. The only reason that these chapters got out so fast was because I had already written them. Again, thanks for reading. The next chapter is coming so review, question and comment. I might be kind enough to have one of you lucky readers in my story. If that's what you want, I'm going to ask you this: Estimate; how old would do you think Ash is in this story? Who ever is closest will get into my story!


	7. Memory's Are Calling

_Here we are again. J has called a meeting and she apparently is having a little memory loss. Wondering why? You'll have to find out at a later time! Read, review and enjoy!_

The last crew member finally slipped on to the bridge. J sat in the caption's chair and stared each member down with a cold gaze. Most fidgeted, but J continued the glare, until Hench spoke up that most of them would have to go and see to Shadow soon.

"Time is never in the essence, is it Hench?" J glared at the short brown haired man. "Of course I know you have to go and see to Shadow!"

Hench backed away slowly. "Sorry sir just thought it would be helpful for you to know…"

"NO IT WOULDN'T BE, SO SHUT UP AND QUIT TALKING!"

Hench nodded and stiffed his back, trying to look unfazed by the shouting.

J glared at him as she began. "As you know, I am going to be thirty three in two weeks time. I know this may be young for most, but for a Pokemon poacher like me, it catches up to you. I must find a replacement, but today, my replacement found me," a hologram lit up on the screen. It was Shadow and her Lucario. "This is my replacement, a shape shifting ten year old girl. I have, or about to, brain wash her to thinking that she was born and sent away to me to become the best Pokemon poacher in the world. So far, it's been difficult, due to problems and difficulties with this girl's will. Its strong, which will be useful in the long run, but right now, it's a hindrance. Questions so far?" J looked around, "Yes, you in the back by the door,"

"How is a ten year old going to be the best Pokemon Poacher in the world at her age?"

"I am to retire in six years time, maybe even less, probably four. That should give her time to gain your trust or hate and to learn how to use my technology wisely. She may even come up with her own technology, who knows? But, you will learn to take orders from her, anyone else?"

"Where are you going?"

"Not telling, it's a secret for now, maybe I'll tell you some day, but for now, I am not telling anyone or anything. I am even getting surgery to make me look different,"

"Are you giving Shadow your Pokemon?"

"Who ever asked that will get a sever beating, anyone else with a smart question?" No one said a word. "Good, carry on with your jobs,"

The men scampered from the room as J stood.

"What are you standing there for, go and see to Shadow!" J glared at a few stragglers who had been unwise enough to goof off while J excused the rest of the members.

"You four, your cleaning the whole airship by hand, and it better be done by tonight, or no food, drinks or rest until it's done!" J glared at the four men as they scampered off to find some water and a mop.

J looked at herself in the mirror; the glaring wasn't doing her any good.

"_Plastic surgery will have to do,_" J thought to herself as she walked off to see how Shadow was doing.

Shadow sat up, only to fall back down in surprise. Twenty or more men were crowded into the room.

"Get away from me you idiots! Can't you see that I'm not well?! Geez, you men must have Dittos for brains!" Shadow glared at them, but they refused to back off. "Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

J was just about to start shouting at Mike-y for dumping water all over the hallways, when the explosion from Shadow's Lucario shook the large airship.

"Stay here or I'll let my Salamance do target practice on a living being," J stopped mid glare and scowled instead.

She stalked down the hallway until she reached another storage room, to find burned men lying around. Despite a tint of laughter in J's eyes, her expression was indefinite.

"Sorry sir, I couldn't help it. They were all around me and they were making me uncomfortable. Sorry sir," Shadow looked at her feat and drilled her foot in to the steel floor of the airship.

"Don't be sorry, I believe that I have already introduced myself, right?"

"Rare Hunter J, a famous poacher that is wanted by every officer out there. My hero… sorry sir. Didn't mean to get into that," Shadow shrunk back even more.

"No need for apology's, just remember that I am to teach you my ways, and you must do as I say, it's a contract your mother signed," J pulled out a fake contract with a fake name and signature.

"Looks valid sir! I am yours!" Shadow's head was now straight and tall. "I will do anything you ask of me sir!"

J smiled a rare smile of true enjoyment. She looked at Shadow and announced that she was going to be the next Rare Hunter J, and Shadow went ecstatic.

"Thank you sir! You won't regret it! I'll show every idiot that I can! Thank you!"

J nodded and regained her composure of gruffness and alertness. "Training starts at five in the morning in three days, so get some sleep. You're going to need it," before walking away. "Oh, can you clean up that… mess?" J looked at the heap of men.

"Those idiots? Sure, I'll get right on that sir!"

"Yes, and I want you to accompany me to my bridge for some dinner. You know, to get to now each other,"

"Yes sir!"

_

* * *

_

For those who are wondering, Shadow was brain washed, and Ash is coming in soon! So read and be patient. The winner for the contest will be shown at a later time. To be exact, the next chapter should reveal the winner! Congrats!


	8. The Fun Has Just Begun

_I'll let you guess who this person is. It's a man, with a Pikachu, who has become an Aura Guardian and a Batlle Brain of the Sinnoh Frontier. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge._

* * *

Somewhere, a long way from J's airship was a man, about twenty, sitting under a small tree, petting a yellow rat.

"Pikachu, something is bothering me, a disturbance in the Aura?"

"Pikapi?" The Pikachu asked, unsure.

"Can't tell?"

"Pi, pika pika chu."

"Me neither."

"Pi, pika, pi!"

"You think so?"

"Pika."

"Fine, but your to blame if some random person beats us at battle because you wanted to check this out and be weak trainers."

"Pika, pi, pi, chu."

"Good, I want your word on taking the blame, not a promise of no zapping of my friends."

"Pika, pi!"

"Yeah, it is funny…"

"Chu."

"Your word Pikachu, no side tracking."

The Pikachu's ears fell.

"Chu, pi, chuu!"

"Better." before the man stood and walked off, still scratching the Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Car! grunt… caaar!!!"

"Lucario, whats wrong?!" A pink haired trainer opened her eyes and stared at her Lucario, who was meditating next to her.

"Crr, car! Grrrr, grunt…"

"It's nothing? Tell me what's up Lucario, you can trust me!" The trainer stood and walked across the plain room to sit beside the annoyed Lucario.

"Maylene, something wrong in here?" A tall purple haired man peeked his head in. "I though I heard something."

"Lucario won't tell me what's on his mind." Maylene grumbled as she gestured toward the Aura Pokemon.

"Grcar!" The Pokemon stood up angrily and sent an Aura Sphere toward Maylene's head. A swift upward arm block caused it to veer off and, fortunately, out an open window.

"Lucky for you Reggie, you don't have to pick up any broken pieces of your house," Maylene smiled at her unfunny joke. "Oh come on!"

"Crr, car, ggrr," the Pokemon looked skyward.

"Something in the Aura?"

"Car," the Lucario nodded its head. "Gr, caar! Carr grr carr!"

"Ash… Ketchum?" Maylene remembered the black haired trainer and his yellow Pikachu that was never seen without Ash by his side.

"_I wonder if he ever married that girl. Whats her name? Oh yeah, Angie Aoi, I truly wonder…"_ Maylene thought to herself.

"You should go see what's going on; I'll stay here and manage things."

"Thanks Reggie, you're the best!" Maylene hugged the purple haired trainer, who blushed and hugged her back.

"Be careful, kay? I don't want to find a burned up Maylene by the side of the road."

"Of course not!" Maylene chuckled to herself as she gathered few things for the adventure.

"Something is really bothering me Lucario." Shadow looked out a window in her room. It wasn't much, a bed, a table, a bedside light and a book shelf with books about rare Pokemon.

"_What is it Master?"_

"There's something nagging to tell me something, but I can't understand it. All I hear is static and murmuring."

"_Anything else?"_

"At night I have these dreams of a girl that looks just like me, yet, she isn't being sent away to train with J. She's at home playing, then she's having a battle against a Finneon or a Turtwig, and it's confusing me! Will it stop?"

"Of course it will Shadow, and you're up early you know," J was at the door. "Training, remember?"

"Yes sir!" Shadow leapt up and motioned for Lucario to stand as well.

"Good, maybe you're ready now? You're dressed already, so let's go. We just got a mission from our next customer. Ready?

"Yes sir!" Shadow walked out the door and began the long walk down the hallway. A flash of light, and she found herself in the same hallway, but there was a girl, walking behind J. They turned left, and Shadow followed them, curious.

Another flash of light, and the girl was on the ground, writhing in pain. Shadow ran to help the girl up, but flinched back when she saw it was herself on the ground. Looking up she saw J nod and Hench grabbed them both and began to drag them toward a room.

"Careful Hench, she is next hire and I want…"

Shadow felt cold water trickling down her head. Her eyes flew open, and there was J, looking slightly concerned.

"Shadow, you okay? You just fainted out of the blue."

"Yes sir, quite fine actually, just a bit shaky."

"You okay to go on this mission?"

Shadow leapt up and nodded vigorously. "Of course sir!"

"Good, come along."

The airship landed and Shadow and J stepped off to the sounds of Pokemon.

"Remember, it has to be a Torterra from a trainer. Come back when you have succeeded. Not before, when." J looked at Shadow who nodded and shot off; Lucario looked at J and bowed before following Shadow.

_

* * *

_

Wow, already J is priming Shadow up for being the next J! This is going to be a big change for Shadow! Probably, I don't even have to say it but, read, review and enjoy!


	9. Havoc Begin!

_Shadow is out on her first mission. Will she succeed, or will her first mission go horribly wrong? Here she is, fighting through the forest just beyond Veilstone!_

* * *

Shadow looked around as she cautiously called out her Grovyle.

"Scout the area and report when you find a Torterra to J's liking." the Grovyle nodded and bounded off, leaping off the trees.

"We start following Grovyle, but more fanned out." Shadow addressed Lucario this time.

"Carr." the Aura Pokemon responded and followed Grovyle's path, but a little off to the right. As Shadow started to move to the left, she could see Lucario running back, along with Grovyle.

"Wait Lucario, I need to see if Grovyle can speak telepathically with me."

Shadow stared at Grovyle when a sudden voice broke the silence.

"_There's a brown haired trainer over by a creek just a few minutes from here, we better hurry sir… can you hear me sir?"_

"_Yes Grovyle, I wish we could celebrate, but we must hurry to catch that Torterra."_

"Come on guys, let's get going." Shadow followed the two Pokemon until she could see the Torterra's large tree. Stopping, Shadow found a low spot in the earth and lay down, positioning the cannon to aim at the Torterra.

"_Lucario, Aura Sphere on the trainer, then use Bone Rush to pin him down." _Shadow looked at Lucario, who nodded and created a large sphere of energy.

The sphere of blue light hit the surprised trainer straight on, carrying him into a small hummock that was a few yards away. Lucario leapt out and pinned the boy's chest to the earth, making sure he couldn't call out any of his Pokemon.

"_Grab his Pokeballs and throw them to Grovyle over here."_ Shadow thought to Lucario.

Lucario grabbed the three other Pokeballs and threw them toward the trees, where Grovyle leapt up and caught them.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant on Grovyle!" The boy desperately shouted to his Torterra.

The Torterra began to glow green, before stomping hard on to the ground and giant roots shot from the ground toward Shadow's Grovyle.

"_Grovyle, dodge, then throw the Pokeballs over here."_

Her Grovyle leapt in the air and landed on the Torterra's back, causing the roots to crash into the shell of the Torterra, while Grovyle made a hasty retreat into the bushes, where he gave his trainer the Pokeballs the boy had had.

"Torterra!" The boy called out and struggled against Lucario's hold.

"_Grovyle, Leaf Blades on that pestering boy, J doesn't want anyone to see me yet, so I can't get his Torterra. The underbrush is too thick here,"_ Shadow nodded apologetically at the bushes.

Soon, the boy was unconscious, and Shadow rushed out to claim her first victim. Pointing the cannon at the Torterra, she pressed the button and the Continent Pokemon became incased in stone.

"Come on out," Shadow threw the Pokeballs into the air and out came an Absol, a Vibrava and an Eevee. Quickly, she aimed the device and rapid shot anything in front of her. When the dust settled, there were three stone statues, along with the large Torterra.

"I wonder what J will do with these," Shadow thought, when a noise registered in her ears. She ducked down and ran like there was no tomorrow, and jumped into the bushes.

"Shadow, it's me, J, you can come out of hiding," J had landed her Salamance in front of the four stone statues.

"Sorry sir, but you have to be careful out in the field," Shadow looked into the eyes of J.

"Yes, what a good point that is," J nodded at the four statues. "I must say, that was good handy work,"

"You saw the whole thing?" Shadow shrunk back, she had hoped that the mission hadn't been spied on.

"I had to keep an eye on you," J smiled. "I have a bit of a treat, if you take or capture any Pokemon that aren't on a mission; you get to keep those Pokemon, deal?" J stuck her hand out.

"Deal!" Shadow took the hand and shook it heartily.

"That means that those three are now yours, you can keep any extra Pokemon that you can't carry with you on the ship in the storage compartments,"

"Thank you J!" Shadow jumped up and down. "But how are we going to make them forget that I stole them?"

"I created a mind wipe for only Pokemon. We'll test it on these three, since it hasn't been tested yet,"

"Okay sir,"

"Did you catch any of that Pikachu?"

"Chuu." the Mouse Pokemon shook its head.

"Never mind, we know that J is back, and she has some kind of apprentice. Strange… is she planning to retire?"

"Chuu, pikapi!" The Pikachu suddenly ducked as a sharp shuriken flew out of no where and thudded into the tree behind them.

Engraved into the sharp ninja disk was the sentence; I am a Shadow waiting to strike.

"Shadow… I need to go and talk to the Professor. I think I have a hunch on who this "Shadow" is."

"Pi, pika!"

"No Pikachu, we can't stay here, they know that we're watching some how, but I am not sure. We should go."

Pi, pikapi…"

"Good little tyke…"

BZAAAKKKK.

"Okay, not little, maybe good tyke…"

BZAAAKKKK.

"Getting a little cranky in our old age, aren't we?"

BZAAAKKKK.

A brown haired woman stepped out from an exhausting contest. Yes, she enjoyed them, but just sitting and judging got tiring. A noise caused her to turn, but the noise wasn't one she enjoyed. It was her paparazzi.

"MAY!" The whole mob came crashing toward her.

"Blaziken, Wartortle, take the stage! Blaziken, use Fire Spin, Wartortle, use Bubblebeam!"

The two attacks collided and created one of May's special moves, water and fire. The two elements created a spinning column of fire, bubbles, and what looked like blue electricity.

"WOW!" A few of the girls fainted on the spot while others stared, hypnotized by the contest move that May had made famous.

Something caught May's eye as she turned to leave. A green haired trainer was slowly walking toward her, hands in pockets and eyes on the ground. Walking alongside him was a Roserade, in the same posture.

"Drew!" May clasped a hand over her mouth has the mob of girls tore their eyes off the fire and water combo and toward the green haired teen walking toward them.

"OH MY ARCEUS, IT'S DREW THE COORDINATOR!"

"DREW, RUN FOR IT!" May and the other coordinator ran as the mob of girls surged toward them.

"In here!" Drew motioned for May to duck behind some trashcans.

"NO WAY DREW! I AM NOT GOING BEHIND **TRASHCANS!**" The female coordinator shook her head and put on a face of disgust.

"Fine, run."

"**WHAT? YOU THINK IM GOING TO RUN FOR ANOTHER HOUR? LAST TIME, I HAD TO RUN FOR A WHOLE THREE ARCEUS HOURS!"**

"Okay, Roserade, Petal Dance." The Bouquet Pokemon shot out rose petals from its rose's and a strong gust of wind caused the petals to dance beautifully.

"Now's our chance."

"Blaziken, Wartortle, return!" The two Pokemon obediently returned to their Pokeballs. "Glaceon, come on out!" A small blue Pokemon appeared in a flash of light. "Now use Ice Beam!" The Fresh Snow Pokemon shot a beam of ice toward the ground, covering the small street with slippery ice. "Good job!" May knelt down and gave it a quick hug. "Come on Drew!"

The two coordinators ran off as the paparazzi continued to watch the petals dancing. The girls soon snapped out of the trance and ran head long into Glaceon's trap. The whole mob slipped and fell to the ground. By now, they were discouraged, and carefully picked themselves up and walked home, bursting to tell their family who they had seen.

"May, you okay?" Drew looked at May, heaving and panting with exhaustion.

"Yeah, you see, I just got out from judging another contest, and I'll tell you, it was grueling!"

The green haired coordinator smiled. "Oh come on May! They aren't that bad."

"Oh really? Now what have you been doing?"

"Practicing my Roserade's Solarbeam. Now that's tough!"

May smiled as she pulled him down next to her and leaned on his shoulder. Drew stiffened, but relaxed, resting his head on hers.

"Here May, for your Beautifly." Drew pulled out a beautiful rose, with a hue's of wonderful colorations.

"Thank you Drew," May gently twirled the rose. "But I have a feeling this isn't for my Beautifly."

Drew sweat dropped. "What do you mean?"

"I told you, my Beautifly is at a Poke Center. She got seriously injured…" May began to cry into Drew's shoulder.

"Your right," He tilted her head upward, so that she was looking into his eyes. "It's for you." His mouth gently pressed against May's, and all was quiet, except for Drew's Roserade, who mocked fainted and May's Glaceon, which had eyes the size of the trash cans that Drew had suggested May hide behind.

May pulled Drew closer and smiled happily. "Just maybe, maybe, I could treat you out to dinner? Say sixish?"

Drew smiled as he breathed in May's sweet sent. "Sure, but how about Itreat you out?" Drew kissed her again.

"_I wonder how the others are doing with their love life."_ May thought to herself as she looked beyond Drew's head and toward the slowly fading light of day.

_

* * *

_

Okay, I did add a little romance in this story plot. I should have said on the summary, "tons of tiny shippings" but I didn't. I'll change it soon, but I'm so busy doing things to my story! RRE!


	10. Cha pi!

_This is the chapter that focuses around Ash, yes; finally Ash Ketchum can make a real appearance!_

The raven haired man carefully tiptoed around toys and broken objects that littered his home. The lights were out and he could barely see, but he refused to make any light out of Aura until he knew someone was alive.

"Ash, is that you?"

"Angie, it's me! Don't worry!" The raven haired man created a ball of blue light above his head.

"Cha-pi!" The Pikachu franticly said as two yellow eyes advanced closer, then stopped and began to purr.

"Sorry about that Ashy, but I have to check everyone who enters now."

"What happened?" Ash had to squint as bright lights flickered on.

"She took him." A woman stepped into the light. She had turquoise hair and light brown eyes, yet in the vats of brown, there was fear.

"Angie, who is she?" Ash walked forward and hugged his wife gently.

"J, J has him, she has Drake." Angie's voice sounded defeated, yet under the fear and unhappiness, there was hope and courage.

"When did this happen?"

"Just an hour ago, J just walked in, pointed that evil cannon of hers at Drake and told me not to interfere. And that she needed him for her new self and that even you couldn't stop her. Then her Salamance came in and began to destroy everything, and I told her to take me instead, but she said she needed Drake, and no one else. After that she warned me that she would not take pity on Drake if I told you to follow her and that we wouldn't be seeing him again."

Ash nodded his head sadly has Angie cried into his shoulder. "Angie, I must go. I know why she wants Drake, but I can't tell you." His hand automatically reached up to touch his Pikachu, but it wasn't there. The Mouse Pokemon was perched on Angie's Luxray, a powerful black and blue cat. Its eyes were red and it had a long black tail with a yellow ninja like star on the end. Seeing the Gleam Eyes Pokemon's tail, caused Ash to think about the brush with the ninja star that had nearly impaled his Pikachu. The Luxray looked up at him and purred quietly.

"Come on Pikachu, we need some supplies." Ash turned to leave, tensing for the weight that usually settled on his left shoulder, but nothing happened.

"PIKA CHUUUUU!" The Pikachu glared at Ash, before turning to Angie.

"Pikachu?" Ash came over and tried to pick the small yellow Pokemon up, but the Pikachu zapped Ash's hand before he could.

"Ash Ketchum, you have to tell me where your going incase you don't come back. Then at lest the authorities can find you," The woman looked at her husband and smiled sweetly. "You can't keep a secret from me even if you tried!"

"I kept the secret of my crush on you pretty well, didn't I Pikachu?" But the mouse didn't answer. Instead, it leapt on top of the man's head and zapped him.

"Okay! I'm going to board J's ship and fix what ever is going on. She has an apprentice that can change her shape, and I believe she's been brain washed. I need to fix this before havoc is set upon us," Ash glared at his Pikachu. "Happy?"

"Pika pi!" It nodded.

"Thank you Ash, and Pikachu." The woman smiled and scratched the Pikachu on its head.

"I already made you a…" Angie's Luxray was on its feet, growling and showers of sparks flying off of its coat.

"Who's there? I'm warning you…" Reggie stood at the door, supporting a tall, lithe, pink haired woman. The two trainers collapsed on the burnt couch and Reggie looked up at Ash.

"She's gone." Reggie rasped.

"Maylene?!"

A tall purple haired trainer stopped mid conversation with a large tortoise as a high pitched cry pierced the night. Calmly looking around, he stood and called out a large bird like Pokemon.

"Honchkrow, scan the area and be back here quickly."

"PAUL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A hyper young coordinator leapt out of some bushes that fringed the area where Paul was standing.

Paul gingerly peered toward the sound. Standing, eliminated by the moon light was Dawn. Her dark blue hair danced in the light breeze and Paul could just make out the hat and her scarf. Beside her was a tall bunny.

"What is it?" Paul turned away and tried to concentrate on where he had heard the cry.

"Come on Paul! We haven't seen each other for ages! Cant you at lest say hi, or something?"

"Lu, lopunny!"

"Did I mention that my Buneary evolved?" Dawn skipped around, enjoying Paul's annoyance.

"Shut up! Did you not here that cry?"

"Oh! That was me. Sorry if it scared the great Paul! I thought I saw something coming toward me, but it was just my wonderful Lopunny." Dawn leapt about, bursting with happiness.

"Get out of my sight before my Honchkrow practices Dark Pulse on you," Paul turned toward Dawn, glaring, before he turned away. "Torterra, Honchkrow, return."

"How do you expect Honchkrow to attack me if it's inside its Pokeball?" Dawn giggled at her joke.

"Bye." Paul started to walk away.

"Okay mister grouchy, just wanted to say that Ash challenged you to a battle!" Dawn giggled again.

"What do you think I'm going to say to that? He's a Guardian of Aura for crying out loud!" Paul turned and walked away. "But tell him that I've got news he might like to hear." He called over his shoulder.

"Fine! Be that way!" Dawn turned as well, only to jump and scream as a hand descended on her shoulder.

"Wrong way." It was Paul, looking down at her with the usual non-emotional stare. "Ash's place is this way." He pointed down the road he'd just gone. Shrugging, he walked off again, leaving Dawn and her Lopunny behind to contemplate why he had just helped them.

"Come on; let's see what he's up to."

_Looks like Paul's coming in (no, this has no PaulxDawn) along with Dawn. Why would Paul of all people help Dawn? (No, he isn't in love) Why is he going to Ash's as well? Next chapter will reveal more!_


	11. Pain is All it Takes

_This chapter focuses on Shadow. Cynthia comes in and there's a battle. Let's see who wins!_

* * *

Shadow walked back on board the airship, clutching her new Pokemon. As she turned a corner, she stopped as voices flowed toward her.

"That Shadow thinks she's amazing, but tonight, we'll show her!"

"Hench, we only have Golbats, how are we going to fight her?"

"I'll tell you Mike-y, Cynthia's coming, and you know what that means, right?"

"Wow! Cynthia's the strongest Pokemon trainer known in Sinnoh! You're kidding, right, cause Cynthia is way to busy just to battle some girl."

"Really, she beat the Elite Four, she can beat this guy. And she's got plenty of time on her hands, I mean, she judged a contest cause, I quote, and "Finding a good trainer to battle is way to hard now, so I need something else to do." She judged a contest for Pete's sake; she must have time to come. Anyway, she's already on board. I helped her stowaway for a signature on my arm, look!"

Shadow peeked around the corner to spot Hench's round figure and a blonde haired man; lithe and tall. Shadow rounded the corner has a Rayquaza, which for her, was hard, since the hallways were so small.

"Hello sir." Mike-y said politely, even though Shadow could see him shaking.

Hench turned away and walked off, leaving an enraged Shadow and a scared Mike-y behind. Shadow turned to the blonde haired man and growled, sending him down the hallway faster then a Starly using Quick Attack.

"_Better, Lucario, get out here."_ The smallish Rayquaza began a long talk with her Lucario.

Suddenly an alarm pierced the quite corridors.

"**INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT. CABIN 1486, CABIN 1486"**

Shadow glided toward the cabin with her Lucario running after her. When she finally got the cabin door, there were already men crowded around it.

"Get away from the door!" Shadow had turned back into her human form. Flinging the door open, Shadow stared at the figure that stood alert and ready.

"Shadow, I am Cynthia of Celestic Town in Sinnoh, and I challenge you to a battle!"

"I accept, Cynthia. Did Hench help you on?" Shadow stared down the blonde haired trainer with little respect.

"I know no such man of Hench, why?"

"Never mind, the airship is on ground so we'll do the battle outside," Shadow pivoted and walked toward the door of the airship. "Guard her until we're outside." Shadow called back to the guards.

Outside, the sun was shining brightly as Shadow began to prepare herself. Cynthia walked out with heavy guards, until she called out a large blue dinosaur like Pokemon. It had wings on its arms with sharp claws on the end of each arm. It had a red chest and a long blue tail. Its head looked like a jet and a large fin protruded from the back.

"Your famous Garchomp, I'm impressed! But watch it, I can be just has good." Shadow nodded to her Lucario, the signal that she was using herself for this battle.

"Yes, thank you," Cynthia looked at Shadow as she nodded at her Lucario. "Okay, six Pokemon each, ready?"

"Sorry Cynthia, I wasn't paying attention." Shadow looked around carefully as she took in the field.

In the busshes, along side the field, a pair of eyes watched intently.

"Spiritomb, I choose you!" Cynthia called out what looked like a purple ghost with a rock. It had green circles all over its body.

Shadow turned to Lucario and nodded again. "I am so sorry Cynthia; I forgot one of my Pokemon!" Shadow and Lucario disappeared for a moment. Cynthia turned around and never caught sight of the flash of light from the airship.

Shadow came back outside, but she didn't say a word, she just picked a Pokeball from a small belt around her middle. Casually tossing it into the air, Shadow smirked; it was than Cynthia saw it; "Shadow's" arms and hands were blue paws! Shadow was her Lucario! Out came Shadow in a full out form of Rayquaza. Towering over Cynthia, Shadow roared in challenge. Cynthia was too amazed too notice that Shadow was a shiny Rayquaza. When she finally did, she was awe struck.

"Wow, a shiny Rayquaza, a rare sight," Cynthia stood in awe for awhile, before she regained her composure. "I'll start, Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse!"

From the Spiritomb's rock, the purple crack opened and strains of purple energy shot from it.

"_Dodge, then use Hyper Beam, then use Giga Impact!" _Shadow's Lucario thought mentaly to her.

Rayquaza flew into the air, just missing the attack. Turning, she created a powerful beam of energy that hit the Spiritomb's rock. Shadow didn't even need to use Giga Impact. The Spiritomb was knocked out cold.

"Spiritomb, return, you did well. Now Shadow, your powerful, but what about your Lucario?" Cynthia smiled. "Come on now!"

Shadow turned back into human form and glared at the Sinnoh champion. "Fine, if you want our battle to be even more grueling. Lucario, your up." Walking over, Shadow placed a hand on her second self and transformed it back into Lucario. Lucario grunted and walked calmly to the middle of the field.

"Come on out, Gastrodon!" Cynthia called out a pink slug like Pokemon with three eyes and a brownish head.

"_Lucario, use Bone Rush, then Force Palm, and finish it with Aura Sphere."_ Shadow's Lucario ran forward, creating a blue long stick that looked like a bone.

"Gastrodon, Stone Edge!" The Gastrodon created glowing rings of blue light around its body, as the rings stopped spinning, they reveled sharp rocks that the Gastrodon hurtled at Lucario.

Shadow gave a smile, "Extreme Speed." Lucario suddenly picked up pace and dodged the Stone Edge, and also got its Bone Rush in.

"Gastrodon, Mud Bomb!" Mud began to shoot out of the Gastrodon's mouth.

"Keep it up Lucario!" Shadow encouraged the Aura Pokemon happily. She couldn't lose!

"Gastrodon, Muddy Water!" The Gastrodon cried out and a wave of muddy water came crashing towards Lucario.

"Lucario, Ice Beam, and then use Blizzard!"

"WHAT?!" Cynthia looked at the small black haired trainer in astonishment. "Two things, one, a Lucario cannot learn any ice attacks, and two, your Lucario shouldn't be able to use more then four attacks!"

"Surprise, surprise Cynthia. Try and keep up." Shadow couldn't help but smile as her Lucario froze the water solid. Lucario turned on the Gastrodon and a powerful gust of icy-like wind hit Gastrodon, where it froze instantly.

"Well, it's not very affective you know," Cynthia smiled, "Hyper Beam!" Gastrodon's frozen body quaked and an orange glow began to melt the ice away, before shards of ice were shot away from Gastrodon's body and right into Lucario. Before Lucario could stand, the Hyper Beam hit it straight in the chest.

"Lucario, stand up," Shadow glared at her Lucario when a pain hit her hard. Opening her eyes she found herself in a lab following a small girl and her parents. A flash and there was the girl hugging a Riolu, a flash and Shadow was back on the battle field. "Lucario, are you okay?" Shadow shouted at her fallen Pokemon, who grunted. "Okay! Let's use Frenzy Plant!"

Cynthia recoiled in horror as Shadow's Lucario glowed green and stomped powerfully on the ground. Large roots shot out everywhere, waving back and forth, before plunging into Gastrodon. Gastrodon was knocked out cold.

"Gastrodon return!" Cynthia turned to Shadow. "I conceive defeat. I will not allow my Pokemon to suffer the pain of defeat in such a way. Your tactics are amazing, yet you are a coward." She turned to walk away when Shadow's voice hailed her.

"I am not a coward," Shadow hissed. "I AM NOT A COWARD!" Shadow turned into Mewtwo, and suddenly, hundreds of Pokemon also appeared. "ATTACK! I WILL NOT BE A CALLED A COWARD!" Shadow screamed, and hordes of Pokemon cried their names as they began to attack Cynthia.

"HALT!" A commanding figure swept out into the battling Pokemon. "STOP THIS AT ONCE SHADOW!" Rare Hunter J stood there, looking at the cowering Cynthia. "This one's mine," Rare Hunter J stood next to the defeated Cynthia. "Your all mine." She turned, and as she did so, something fell out of her cloak. A necklace with a bue pendent hanging on the string. Cynthia's hand shot out and grasped its cool surface. Flipping it over, Cynthia read the small words on the back she had seen: _I live between the Earth and the dark, I can feel pain and expose the bad, I am no one to know, but I will help those in need to travel along side time and space._

"What's that?" J had turned to look at what Cynthia was doing.

"Nothing." Cynthia stood.

"Your not leaving." J said it so icily that Cynthia froze.

"Now shall we attack?" Shadow jumped up and down.

"Attack, yes."

Cynthia grasped around her pocket and found the small chain. Holding it above her head, she cried in pain as the first round of attacks hit. As the attacks grew more powerful, the pendent on the chain glowed and suddenly, Cynthia was gone.

_

* * *

_

Wow, a little violent are we? Yeah, Cynthia is hurt, but not badly, so don't worry about her. Shadow as you can see is going slightly insane. Watch out, cause there's going to be a little more violence latter in the story. This is why it's rated K+ just to tell you. However, there will be no blood or gore, just some physical stuff. Thanks, review, review, read, read, and enjoy! Totally enjoy!


	12. Shorts

_Hey everyone! Guess what? The winner of the contest will be announced in the next chapter! But there isn't enough people reviewing and telling me their guesses! More reviews please; or I can't post the next chapter! Sorry, but it's in the "agenda" of my story. Please, begging you, review! I'll slow it down on the posting so that everyone gets a chance to guess! To refresh your memory, the question is: If J is about 55 (sorry that my story said 30 something) and Ash is an adult, how old is he? Estimate! Closest person wins! Hint: Ash seamed to never grow old in the anime, and he was about 10 and J was about 34. Good luck!_

As the last words left Paul's mouth, Kotone screamed. All heads turning, the trainers/coordinators saw the wing and head of a Salamence.

"IT'S J!" No one in particular screamed as the Salamence began to attack the already half destroyed house. Ash ran forward and blocked a powerful Hyper Beam with a force field.

"Everyone out!" Ash cried out as another beam hit the "Aura" force field that surrounded his house. "And make sure all of your Pokemon are in their Pokeballs so J can't get to them. The Aura Guardian turned to stare at the ferocious Salamence as he's friends recalled their Pokemon.

"Ash, what about Cynthia, and Maylene and Reggie?!"

"I can fix that! Gardevoir, let's go, use Confusion, and help us get the three trainers out of here!" Max had stepped up and called out a tall Pokemon. It had a green head and arms and what looked like a white dress that concealed the legs. In the middle of its chest was a red triangle that stuck out, its ears where pointy and its eyes were fixed on the Salamence. "Gardevoir, the people!" Max and his Gardevoir raced off to help the three exhausted trainers.

"Ash, are you going to be okay by yourself?!" Angie called from the doorway.

"Don't use that door, USE THE OTHER ONE!" Ash yelled franticly at Angie as a blast of energy hit the part of the force field above the door. "THE BACK DOOR, ALL OF YOU!" Ash counted each of his friends, sneaking out the back door.

"I got Cynthia, Reggie and Maylene out Ash, anything else?" Max had appeared by Ash.

"How'd you get them out so fast?"

"Teleport; I made sure that Kirlia didn't forget it. It's a handy move." Max grinned from ear to ear.

"ASH, SHE'S GOING TO DESTROY THE HOUSE!" Kotone shrieked as the humongous Salamence banged its head against the force field, breaking through and crashing into the kitchen.

"JUST RUN!" Ash yelled above the shattering noise of both his home and his heart. He turned and ran toward the exit, only to have the Salamence to block the way with its humongous tail. "FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS, **MOVE!**" Ash almost screamed his lungs out at the Dragon Pokemon.

"I wouldn't say that if I was you Ash," J leapt down and settled on the Salamence's back. "Look." She pointed out toward a field. In the middle of it was Drake; a tall raven haired boy, with his mother's eyes.

"**DRAKE!**" Ash yelled and tried again to barge past, but his energy was failing him.

"I need Drake to help Shadow feel less lonely. Thank you for lending him; oh wait, IT'S FOREVER!" J laughed and waved. "Good bye." On the field, Shadow grabbed Drake and called to J, who swooped down and grabbed her, taking her to the airship.

"NO!" Ash fell to the ground sobbing. "no"

_Ash seams to have lost his son, his only son. How will he get him back?! The next chapter will have the lucky winner of my contest in it! And I learned something today. Salamence isn't Salamance, its Salam__**e**__nce. Weird… Sorry that this was such a short chapter, if I had continued, it would have gone on forever!_


	13. YukiNeechan!

_Hello everyone! After waiting for some replies, I only got one! __ Oh well! It was lucky for the one person who responded! Her name is Yuki-Neechan. For those of you who read ChristianDragon's story: Legendary Truth or Dare, you know her. For those who don't, I suggest reading Legendary Truth or Dare. You'll laugh yourself silly. Now enough about me, TO THE STORY!_

"What must we do to get him back? And why, why take him?"

"Angie, we shouldn't be getting involved. J can be unpredictable." Ash grabbed Angie's hand and pulled himself up, groaning at a pain that seared his chest.

"Ash, you have a brain! And here I was coming to think that you beat me with pure chance. I was beginning to worry that fate was against me… mphh, I was wrong. Perhaps we weren't…" J stopped as a young voice cried out: "Espeon, Shadow Ball!"

"Who's that? Oh, no bother, Shadow, Protect!" The silver-haired trainer leapt to her "master's" defense. It was as if particles were drifting off of Shadow, and in her place was a Lucario. A green force field appeared and blocked the Shadow Ball, but something happened… the Shadow Ball penetrated the Protect!

All eyes turned to look at a blue and black haired trainer. At her side was a purple cat, her Espeon. It looked at Ash, than to Angie, than to Drake, noticing the similarities.

"Espeon, Shadow Ball again! Aim at that Lucario!"

"Shadow, Double Team, than Salamence, get us out of here."

The Shadow Ball passed harmlessly through one of the fake Lucarios.

"Oh no you don't! Palkia, lend us your power of Space!" The girl clasped her hands above her head and closed her eyes. From beneath a cloud, the air began to swirl, and a pinkish portal appeared and from it the great Spatial Pokemon came out. It was a very large pink Pokemon with purple lines running down its body. It had a large tail and on its shoulder was a pink round crystal.

"Palkia, stop space to stop J!" The girl fell to the ground, apparently exhausted with the sum mining of Palkia.

Ash looked at the girl suspiciously. How in Arceus's name would she be able to suddenly save their lives?

"Names Sammi," The girl stuck her hand out, oblivious to the battle above them. "You're Ash Ketchum, correct?"

"Where'd you come from?" Kotone asked, stepping a few feat away from Sammi.

"Giratina sent me." Sammi stood and brushed some dirt off of her white tee shirt.

"Holy Arceus, wake me up!" Ash muttered.

"Okay, Chansey, Wake-Up Slap!" Kotone called out a hyper pink Pokemon with an egg in a pouch. It had a small tail and what looked like three "whiskers" from each side of its head. Its small arms shot out and began to slap Ash silly.

"Kotone!" *slap* "I didn't" *slap* "mean" *slap* "it LITERALLY!" *slap*

"What?" Kotone shouted over Palkia's deafening cry.

"STOP" *slap* "SLAPP" *slap* "ING ME!" *slap*

"Chansey, that's enough!" Kotone halted further damage to Ash.

"If you two are done flirting, you could help me get your kid." Sammi looked at Ash and Kotone.

"Excuse me Sammi, I'm Ash's wife." Angie looked at the black and blue haired trainer funny.

"Opps, anyway, I need your help! Palkia isn't really the type to stick around for this kind of problem. I mean, if it was the world ending like when Arceus came, he'd be more willing to fight, but this is just a guy's kid for Pete's sake, so he's not too interested in fighting. We've got to make him realize that getting that kid is very important." Sammi looked at the perplexed group of people.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash pointed a finger at J, Shadow, Salamence and Drake.

"NO! ASH KETCHUM, SIR, NO!" Sammi ran to the Pikachu, "DON'T! YOU'LL HURT THE KID!"

Ash looked at her. "Yes, it would, Pikachu, don't attack." Ash turned away and sighed.

"PALKIA, NO!" Sammi's scream cause Ash to whirl around. Palkia was flying off, uninterested in the problem at hand.

"AH! I win Ash, I WIN!" J shouted from Salamence's back. "I knew that one day I would win! I told everyone that you wouldn't be lucky for ever! Now I've shown them and you! I WON ASH KETCHUM, **I WON!**" J flew off with Drake and Shadow, disappearing behind a cloud.

"Come inside Ash…" Angie looked at the house. The door wasn't there, the windows weren't evident and the roof looked like a bunch of Golem had fallen through it. The walls were barely standing and the inside was filled to Angie's waist with rubble.

"Wow, you've got a bit of a grudge with that woman, sir." Sammi looked at the dilapidated house.

"Please Sammi, just call me Ash." He looked so defeated, that even Pikachu didn't try and cheer him up.

"Come on guys, you can crash at my place!" Sammi pointed down the road to a pond. "Giratina sent me, remember, this way everyone!" Sammi skipped off, with almost the entire group of trainers and coordinators following. Ash stayed behind staring at his destroyed house. Something began to rub against his knees and he looked down. It was Sammi's Espeon.

"What can I do for you?"

"Es, espeon!" the Espeon meowed.

"Fine, I'll smile, but one glance of J, and I refuse to smile again." Ash chuckled as he thought of the new comer.

"COME ON ASH! WE'RE ALL WAITING!" Kotone shouted to him as he picked up the Espeon.

"I'M COMING! Gosh, she's impatient isn't she?" He began to chat with the Espeon as he walked toward the pond.

"So, your name is Drake?" Shadow was sitting in a small closet with the boy. He had dark hair and light brown eyes. She had been able to get him brainwashed, and he now believed that he was her helper for life.

"Yes maim my name Drake."

"MY NAME IS SHADOW YOU DIMWIT!"

"Yes maim, your name is Shadow maim."

"Okay, Drake, we are friends. You're my second in command. Got that?"

Drake calmed down, and actually started to talk easier.

"Ya, my mom, she died when I was three and my dad is Ash Ketchum, the greatest trainer in Sinnoh!"

"_Guess J forgot about the family part of the mind wipe…"_ Shadow thought as she grabbed Drake by the arm and dragged him to his sleeping room. Before she could reach the room however, J hailed her.

"Shadow, I am very disappointed in your performance today. Being Mewtwo meant that you should have been able to deflect that Shadow Ball, but you weren't able to. Why was that?" J looked at Shadow with an icy stare.

"I-I don't know sir…" Shadow's grip on Drake tightened as she walked away from J.

"I'll want a word later Shadow, and it isn't going to be pretty."

Sammi and Ash and the gang stood next to the pond that lay down the road from Ash's now destroyed house.

"GIRATINA! WE NEED A PORTAL!" Sammi cupped her hands and cried out the Renegade Pokemon's name.

The middle of the pond began to swirl and twist, and while almost everyone stepped back, Sammi and Ash stepped forward.

"Ash, Sammi, your going to get killed!" Angie called from her perch farther up the embankment.

"No we won't! No need to worry Ms. Ketchum!" Sammi grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him into the Reverse World.

_Yes, weird yet, it shows that I'm still getting these stories in! So, read, review and enjoy!_


	14. Three, two, one, ZERO!

"Wow, this is different from last time I was here," Ash looked around at the Reverse World. It was almost pitch black with the poisonous gasses. "Last time I was here, the gasses weren't as bad, evident, but not as bad as this. What happened in the real world to cause this?"

"Shadow." Sammi looked at the ground unhappily.

"If the Reverse World is in such bad shape, I guess that Giratina isn't doing to well, right?" Ash turned around to find that the rest of his friends had been brave enough to follow him.

"Correct Ash!" Sammi looked around. "For those who have never been here, this is the Reverse World. One thing I should say before I say anything else is to never, **ever**, breathe in those clouds of poisonous gas. It can really be bad. Also, this world is warped, so sometimes, you'll be able to walk upside down. That is because gravity is week there, just follow me and never stray off the path, and you'll be fine. And Giratina may pop in once and awhile, so don't freak out." Sammi suddenly screamed as a hand descended on her shoulder.

"What have we here?" A man stood behind Sammi. He had a very torn red tee-shirt on and a very battered pair of baize shorts. Behind him was another man, with silver-ish hair and golden eyes. He had an outfit on that looked a lot like Giratina. It had the black and red coloring.

"Hey Newton, what's Zero doing here?" Ash gestured toward the silver haired man.

"Hey Ash, long time no see, hey?" The man with the tattered clothing and the brown hair smiled at Ash. "He's here cause the police let him out, a pity, isn't it? Now there are more mouths to feed."

"So, Newton, you know this girl?" Paul stepped forward and rudely gestured toward Sammi.

"Espeon, Psychic! NO ONE EVER DOES THAT TO ME IN PERSON YOU LAZY HALF BRED STUPID IMBECILE SCUM!"

"Sammi, that wont work, Paul's a Dark Type! HA HA…ha?" Dawn stopped laughing as she noticed veins popping out of the side of Paul's head. "Opps?"

Paul charged at Dawn, but before he could knock her down, Espeon let lose its attack. First, its eyes took on an unappealing red, than Paul became outlined in a red aura that must have hurt, for he collapsed to the ground before he could reach Dawn.

"That shows just how helpful Sammi's been to me and Zero, right Zero? Zero?" Newton turned to where Zero had been to find that Zero was gone. "Did you see where he went?" Newton asked Ash and his friends.

"No, I don't think so." Was the general answer.

"Well, no use having you good people catch a cold, let's go." Newton ran off, only to suddenly flip and walk upside down.

"COOL, IT'S MAGIC! CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT?!" May was frantic with amazement.

"Sure, walk right over there and listen to my magic words." Newton winked at Ash upside down.

May did as Newton asked her and looked up at him; "What now?"

"Hokus, Pokus, Magic, Osous, let this girl walk upside down! Now walk forward."

It looked like May really was walking upside down, and while many of his friends were in awe, Ash and Sammi laughed quietly. They knew the trick.

"Watch May, we can do it without the spell, we know how." Ash gave Sammi a little nudge forward, and suddenly they too were walking upside down.

"COOL, THAT'S AMAZING!" May was jumping up and down.

"Oh come on Brock, we know how to as well. Come on everyone, follow Newton!" Dawn and Brock also ran forward, upside down. Soon, the others followed suit, except Paul, who Newton carried on his shoulder.

"Well, what have we here? Ash Ketchum, Newton Graceland? It's the jackpot!"

"J?!" Everyone shouted as they turned to spot a Salamence flying in and between pillars of stone.

"What do you want?" Ash shouted at his new arch-nemesis. "How did you get here any way?"

"Simple, the portal didn't close all the way, thanks to Salamence here. Oh, don't worry, I don't need you… yet. I'm here for Giratina. Actually, Shadow is." J turned and pointed. On a pillar of rock was Shadow, crouching and petting a large creature. "I gave her a Salamence of her own." J gave a small smile. "Ariados, find Giratina now!" J called out a purple and yellow spider, which scuttled away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash shouted and he called on his Pikachu. "Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash's Pikachu leapt down. Sparks danced over its fur and suddenly, a massive amount of electric energy shot out, hitting the Ariados straight on. Yet it kept going!

"Espeon, use Psychic on Pikachu's Thunder." Sammi turned to Ash; "Pikachu should use Thunder again, I know what to do."

"Okay, Pikachu, again, Thunder!" Ash called out to his Pokemon.

As Pikachu's Thunder reached toward J's Ariados, Sammi's Espeon used Psychic, yet this time; it was used on the Thunder attack. The Psychic transformed the bolt into a dragon of electricity. It circled the Ariados, which tried to fight its way out, but to no prevail. Suddenly the dragon shot toward the Ariados, sending it flying.

"Espeon, Confusion, make sure Ariados doesn't fall onto those sharp rocks!" Sammi commanded, thinking the Ariados was done for, but Giratina saved it, as it zoomed by. J's Ariados landed on its back safely.

"NO GIRATINA, GO, GO!" Ash shouted as he watched J level her cannon. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shadow stand and point something on her arm in the same direction. Than it hit him; "GUYS, SHADOW HAS A CANNON TO, YOU'VE GOT TO STOP IT FROM HITTING GIRATINA!" Ash shouted at his friends, who immediately took action. Half of the group concentrated on J, while the other half concentrated on Shadow.

"Lopunny, Ice Beam if Shadow attacks!" Dawn commanded.

"Ha, you think that's going to stop me? Meet a new friend, a friend that's going to make this battle a win for me Ash!" J stepped aside and there, standing next to her was Zero!

_Dun, dun, dun! Zero, on the opposing team?! This is getting incredibly difficult to see who's on which side, but things will work out. Sorry about another short chapter, I'm having a ton of homework (don't ya love teachers just before the holidays?) and sadly, I may be unable to get another chapter up until winter break is over. :'( Waa. But I will keep getting the chapters up. Sorry for the wait! R&R. Read and review!_


	15. Confusion Among the Hearts

_Sorry that I haven't posted anything for "decades" but Happy New Year, and belated Christmas! Here is my latest chapter! Read enjoy and review! Please review, at lest let me know your still there!_

"Zero, do you know what your doing? And who your working for?!" Ash yelled at the man who had begun to laugh madly at them.

"Indeed Ash, I know what I'm doing. Riding the world of pests like you and your friends forever! Capturing legends and taming beasts, kidnapping to please others, it was what I was born to do!" Zero smiled at Ash. "J has shown me… my TRUE SELF. AND NO ONE GETS IN HER WAY!" Zero ran and jumped off the pillar of rock and landed on Salamence. "OUT OF OUR WAY FOOL!"

"**ZERO!**" J called from her pillar of rock, "Show them no mercy."

"My pleasure, sir." Zero flew toward Ash, when Sammi cried out,

"Espeon, Physic!" Her faithful Espeon now raced to Ash's rescue, letting lose a powerful wave of energy, causing the Salamence to swerve away.

"Pikachu, Thunder! Come on guys, we've got to help!" Ash stepped forward as his Pikachu let off massive amounts of electricity, causing Shadow's Salamence to dodge away.

"Shadow, Mewtwo now! Zero, take Salamence to point C. Move, move, move!!" J yelled out orders, looking unusually frantic.

"What's going on, she never retreats. Something's not right." Ash looked at J's retreating shadow.

"GRRRGGIIIIIIIIII!" Giratina's cry shattered the silence. It looped around the pillar of rock J had been on, than turned and looked up. Waiting in the shadows, was a dark shape, Mewtwo.

"Come face me Giratina!" Shadow said, but of course, it seamed like it was Mewtwo saying it.

"GRRRRGGIIII!" Giratina challenged Mewtwo and flew off, leaving Mewtwo, Ash and friends behind to ponder on what it was planning.

"Come back," Mewtwo thrust out an arm and a large ball of pink light appeared and inside of the sphere was Giratina. "Nothing can escape me, nothing." Mewtwo lifted the sphere of energy and rammed it into a near by pillar of stone. Rubble flew off and crashed around Ash and his friends.

"Espeon, Physic!" Sammi ordered her Sun Pokemon to aim a Physic at the falling rubble and then to throw it back at Mewtwo. Even though Mewtwo easily threw the rocks off, it slowed her down even more.

"Lopunny, Ice Beam, Empoleon, Hydro Cannon, Pachirisu, Discharge, Typhlosion, Flamethrower, Mamoswine, Ice Shard and Ambipom, Swift!" Dawn called out all her Pokemon and an array of attacks were rounded off.

"Ya, I'll help out too!" Max exclaimed. "Okay, Combusken, Fire Spin, Gardevoir, Physic, and Staravia, Steel Wing!"

"Honchkrow, Torterra, Electivire, Magmortar, Ursaring, and Weavile, prepare for battle! Honchkrow, Shadow Ball, Torterra, Frenzy Plant, Electivire, Thunder, Magmortar, Flamethrower, Ursaring, Focus Blast and Weavile, Ice Beam!" Paul called out his strong Pokemon, all of them attacking at full power.

"What are you idiots doing?! Ruining J's plans, she shall hear of this!" Mewtwo took off, avoiding the long range attacks thrown at her retreating.

"What do you think that was about?" Ash asked as his friends recalled their Pokemon.

"No idea, but let's get out of the Reverse World while we still can. Giratina!" Sammi called out and almost immediately, Giratina appeared. "I am to stay behind for now, but if you ever need me, just walk by a lake, I might see you." Sammi smiled as Giratina used its powers to open up another worm hole for Ash.

"Thanks, we'll handle Shadow from here." Ash thanked Newton and Sammi as he walked through the hole.

"So, they made you retreat, that is not a good sign Shadow," J turned from her table of food and faced Shadow. She leaned forward in the captain's chair and looked at her. "If you want to be the next J, you need to do better."

"Yes sir, sorry sir, it will never happen again sir." Shadow bowed her head and gave a soft mutter of unhappiness.

"I'm forgiving you, I am to leave soon, and I want you to take over my job for awhile. Take calls and rake in the money. We need it. So, do what the client asks you to do, and no mistakes. Good day." J stood and walked off, leaving a very happy Shadow behind.

"Revenge Ash Ketchum, revenge!" Shadow whispered

"So, your going to challenge Shadow to a battle, who ever wins gets to "live their normal lives" while the loser must "go from good to bad or bad to good," right?" Angie stared at her husband in pure annoyance. "You're kidding."

"No, just me and Pikachu v.s Shadow in any form she throws at us. I'll win Angie, I know it. Just let me do what I need to do, okay honey? I know what I'm doing as a matter of fact."

"Really? Is that so? Than why are you eating soap and peanut-butter sandwich?" Angie gave a small smile as Ash leapt up and ran off to wash the taste out of his mouth.

When he came back, he gave his wife a disapproving look. "You tell your husband when he eats soap that he's eating soap Angie." Ash gave her a small half-hearted glare.

"Come on, Shadow is just making your life hard, don't take it personally."

"Oh really, she challenged me, did you notice our missing son?" Ash almost yelled at Angie, then, seeing her face, apologized. "Sorry Angie, I'm just so mad at her for doing this to us."

"I know honey, I know. Come on, it's time for bed. No staying up tonight. You need to think about your battle ideas," Angie touched Ash's arm, but he didn't move for awhile. "Ash, come on, it's already late enough."

"Yes Angie, I know, just a moment please." Ash looked outside. His friends had left, promising that they would help out if problems arose. Cynthia went home after a quick rest and Maylene and Reggie had gone off to a hotel. Ash and Angie had gone to their vacation cottage by a lake.

"Ash, your going to die of exhaustion. Come on, please, for me?" Angie gave him a puppy face.

"Fine, only for you." Ash stood and looked outside into the night. _"Is everything going to work out at all?"_

_Finally, I've done it! So, read and enjoy the next chapter, oh, and I have a new story out called Aura of a Guardian. Please read both stories and tell me what you think please! Thank you and enjoy!_


End file.
